This invention generally relates to a shower tray for shower stalls. More particularly, this invention relates to a shower tray including features for reducing weight and a method of producing a lightweight shower tray.
A shower tray is utilized in shower stalls to provide the floor structure. A shower tray includes openings for drain devices and also provides the structural base for the shower stall.
A practiced convention for producing shower trays is by forming a sheet of thermoformable plastic material into a desired shape. The desired shape typically includes features for containing and directing water flow to drain openings. The resulting thermoplastic sheet forms a shell with a hollow backside. The thermoplastic shell does not provide the desired strength required for a shower stall application and therefore is filled with a settable mixture. The settable mixture adds substantial weight to the shower tray as well as a solid feel that is desirable to provide a pleasing perception of quality.
As appreciated, some conventional prior art shower trays utilize rib structures to provide the required strength. Disadvantageously, although such rib structures provide the required structural strength but convey a perception of reduced quality due to a hollow sound and feel.
Further, shower stalls are increasing in size and the variety of available shapes. The increased size and shape are accompanied by an undesirable increase in weight of the shower tray. The increase in weight adds cost and increases difficulties during handling and installation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a shower tray and method of producing a shower tray that reduces weight while still conveying the desired look and feel.